Self Righteous Suicide
by kyuubi12
Summary: no one cares, no one sees, he lies there waiting to die, why wont he die? someone does care, he has always cared. YAOI! rated M 4 a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**It's been ages since I wrote anything so if im a bit rusty just review and tell me, flames accepted! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. This story is a bit different for me my fav yaoi couple is sasuke and naruto but ... I thought I would be different**

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own naruto … well technically I bought a naruto doll… I mean **_**figurine**_**… I own that so yes I do own **_**a **_**naruto but not **_**naruto **_

_**YOU WILL NEVER DIE**_

It had been a long exhausting mission but finally it had finished; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi came to the bridge where they begin there missions and end them. It had been a long enduring journey to the land of rock to retrieve an ancient stolen scroll. Even for the four ANBU it was perilous, usually Sasuke would never go on such an important mission after the _incident, _but Tsunade trusted the reliable hands of the original squad seven.

Naruto turned to the three other shinobi and exclaimed energetically 'what a great mission the old hag will be happy, maybe we can go to the ramen bar and celebrate?!'

Sasuke looked utterly bored and said without emotion or a care 'not today Naruto'

'It's never today with you Sasuke, Sakura?' he looked hopefully towards Sakura. Sakura looked at the ground abashedly as Sasuke 'poofed' away

'Umm… im sorry Naruto it's mine and Lees anniversary, he said he would cook a youthful dinner… or die trying' Sakura gave a small laugh and walked off the bridge into Konoha. Naruto didn't even say anything to Kakashi just a hopeful look.

Kakashi sighed and answered 'I would love to go to ramen with you' Naruto beamed and jumped up then Kakashi continued and naruto's smile quickly disappeared 'but I have to report the mission and return the scroll to Hokage Tsunade, how about tomorrow?'

Naruto shook his head and walked slowly away, a few seconds later a 'poof' was heard as kakashi departed to the tower. Naruto sighed, another attempt at an alternative to a lonely night alone failed. Naruto made his way though the village, it was late and there was a rush of people before all the shops closed due to the oncoming rain. He made his way though the crowd his mood growing deeper and deeper in a selfless pit of desolation.

He felt so alone, all his life he had been rejected and shunned, now even the people he thought of as his friends were to busy to pay any attention to him. Then the small pitter-patter of rain started to fall around him.

_How ironic_ he thought _the weather decided to match my mood_. Then in frantic rush around him someone ran into him, before he knew it he was knocked to the ground. There was a murmured '_bastard'_ before the offender rushed on. In his black mood his reflexes must have been down as he hit the ground his mind did not resister it until the splitting pain in his cheek woke him from his reverie.

He lay on his side on the muddy pavement, he hit his cheek first when he fell, his head bounced once before resting back on the ground. The crowd continued to pass by unaware or refusing to recognize the blonde fox boy lying on the pavement. He slowly righted himself and kept on walking to his lonely apartment not even wiping away the slow trickle of blood trailing down his face. Soon the rain hides his silent tears as he slowly drew closer to the desolate apartment he shared with only his own misery.

He slugged up the stairs leaving watery muddy tail behind him. His numb hands fumbled with the keys and finally with many an agitated growl the door to his small apartment opened. Although small the apartment was nothing to cough at, it was homely, made mostly of wood and the original paper doors. To Naruto it represented nothing but an empty life and a place he came only to eat, sleep and refresh before going back to the life as a shinobi.

Naruto peeled off the orange and black jacket and hung it on a hook and threw his weapons pouch in the corner next to the door and proceeded in leaving his sandals next to the raised floor. He went straight to the bath room and immediately poured a deep, hot bath.

Naruto peeled off his sopping wet clothes leaving them in a sodden heap on the ground and stepped carefully into the bath. Naruto lay there taking the warmth, he then set to the task of scrubbing off the mud and blood that was his and the blood of the others from the mission.

After he was sure that he was clean he was about to get out when he spotted the small razor that he used when he needed to shave. He picked it up and looked at it carefully; with a small twist the razor blade came free from the handle. It fell into the water; naruto retrieved it and looked at it tossing the handle aside. He placed it on his wrist and braced himself as he sliced it towards himself.

Naruto let out a hiss but it didn't hurt as much as he anticipated, he tried again but it hurt less. Again and again he cut up his wrist; still it didn't hurt, so he continued as the blood ran deeply. Naruto started on his other wrist then the blood flowing from one wrist to the next mixing and dripping into the bath.

It wasn't enough, naruto began to feel dizzy, _well at least my body is feeling it as my mind is refusing to recognize it_, he thought. He continued cutting and the blood flowed more and more. Black dots formed in front of his eyes and slowly he began to long for the inevitable death. Soon his body could take no more and he passed out slipping into the water, choking his lungs from the air the so desperately needed. The bath turned red and Naruto's lungs gave their last breath.

_Naruto woke standing into a white abyss, to his left was a set of pearl stairs with golden railing leading far up. He made his way towards the stairs. As the first foot hit the bottom stair huge claws captured him around the waist and head and flung him back into a black void._

_He stumbled up into a ready stance swinging wildly around to face the offender but no one was there. Then a huge fox head with black that ran from the nose up around the huge red eye up into the unseen ear emerged from the blackness._

_Naruto neither flinched nor backed away, he had seen this face many times before in his nightmares, it haunted him when he left his mind unguarded _

'_Why?!' naruto shouted at it 'why won't you let me die?!' _

_The Kyuubi's top lip curled up as it growled lowly from it throat 'because, my precious little kit, your kin locked me in your pitiful form long ago and made me suffer in the darkness, you tap my power and use it your own will without my permission. So now when all else fails you. When you want to die, when nothing in your life it worth saving I will throw you back into your life and make you suffer as you have made me suffer'_

'_No!' naruto screamed 'you can't do this to me!' but as Naruto began to protest he was thrown back into his own pain racked body._

He felt cold; he couldn't breathe so he coughed only a wet gaping met his ears. He felt strong arms under his neck and legs. He was lifted roughly up, water dipped down and off his body. Still he could not breath, his eyes were locked and bright white sparks flew across the blackness in front of his eyes every time he was jolted.

Naruto's felt his body being placed somewhere hardWarm fingers were placed on his neck, then even warmer lips were placed over his and air was forced into his mouth and down his wind pipe into the water filled lungs; a break and the movement was repeated. Naruto coughed again and a wave of water flowed from his lungs.

Naruto took a huge lungful of air, his eyes fluttered open and when they focused he looked up into the eye of his old sensei Kakashi. Kakashi had one hand resting on his mask which had been pulled up. Naruto's lungs burned and his body throbbed, black dots were beginning to fill his vision again.

'No, no, no, no, no' Naruto managed to croak before he slipped into unconsciousness

**Ok it's a really short chapter and it's really slow but trust me I didn't rate this M for nothing ******** REVIEW!!! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chappy!!! I dnt reckon this series will go for long but we will see …**

**HUGE! Thanks to all mi reviewers so far your support is GREAT!!!! I love u all!!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!!! BELIEVE IT!!! Not im joking it belongs to that totally cool Japan ninja who thought of making such a rad show… NINJA 4EVA! XD**

**Omg I wasn't going to write lemon until later in the series but well it just happened!!! And I slipped to the dark side… I HAD TO THEY STOLE MI GOPHER!!!**

_**I DON'T WANT TO BE ALIVE**_

Naruto woke somewhere towards midday, he guessed he had been asleep for a while and could vaguely remember fevered visions of Kakashi kneeling over him; he sighed and stared at the plain white roof. He was really hot under the thick covers with the sun blazing in on him but saw no point in bothering to throw off the covers, it would then mean that he would have to get clothes to cover his nakedness and that meant having to get up and face a day filled with more misery.

Naruto lay there for a while longer before he could no longer take to sweltering heat, _had it not rained a few days ago? _He thought to himself as he flung off the dark blanket. A searing pain filled his right hand he had used to throw off the covers, he grasped it in his left hand as blood began to seep though the white bandages on is right hand

In total Shikamaru spirit he thought how troublesome the scars would be now, usually this would have made Naruto laugh but now he saw no point. He wanted to die but the Kyuubi would not let him, he saw no point to living, this really was a living nightmare.

Naruto got up shakily from the bed and opened the grand draws and retrieved a black singlet and a pair of long orange pants and a pair of boxers. He dressed, careful not to hit his wrists around to much, but as the more blood began to ooze though both bandages he thought he should go and change them

The blonde ninja opened the bedroom door and made his way into the kitchen where he found the most peculiar site. On his table lay Kakashi asleep with a cup of what seemed to be cold coffee in his hands, his mask moved in and out with every breath; he was still dressed in his fighting gear, it looked like had not changed since their last mission.

Naruto decided to let him sleep and made his way over to the medicine cupboard. He retrieved the clean white bandages and set them at the opposite end of the table to Kakashi. Naruto unwrapped the old bandages and looked at the long stripes of torn flesh, some seeped blood while others were caked with dry blood, he then used wet cotton balls to clean the self-inflicted wounds and wrapped them back up and threw away the old bandages.

When naruto turned around he found Kakashi had woken up and was staring at him out of his one visible eye. Naruto glanced away quickly and made his way past the ANBU back into his room without saying a word.

Naruto sat one the bed and stared out the window at a bird that had perched on the tree outside. I regarded him thoughtfully out of one eye. Suddenly it shot away as the door slid open, Naruto did not turn around he only wished that Kakashi would go away; instead he sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

'Why?' one simple word, Kakashi looked sideways at naruto but naruto refused to look at him and kept staring forward

'What does it matter?' Naruto was wishing more and more by the minute that the silver haired ANBU would leave to let him wallow in his own misery

'I would have expected this from some one like Sasuke, but not Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckle head ninja' this statement infuriated Naruto

Naruto snapped back 'what makes me so different from Sasuke?' Naruto held up his hand and ticked off on his fingers 'one; I never knew my family, at least he knew his. Two; I was never a genius. Three; because of this stupid fox I was scorned and ridiculed all my life and four; now my friends don't want me around me'

Kakashi turned his head to look back out the window and kept his voice cool and calm 'last night I did have to go and return that scroll, I wanted to go to ramen with you but the duties of a shinobi come first. You know that. But that didn't take as long as I first thought so I decided to come around here and see if you still wanted to come out… then I found you, at first I couldn't believe it then I realized that if I didn't save you then you would have died'

Naruto finally cracked, he swung around to face Kakashi full on and yelled 'save me?! You cannot save someone who cannot die!'

'Naruto, you would have died had I not come when I did' Naruto could have strangled Kakashi neck just to get rid of his tranquil voice

'To die would have been what I wanted!' Naruto gripped the edges of the bed so tightly that he nearly ripped it. In a quieter voice he added 'it will not let me die'

'What will not let you die?' Kakashi asked worry now dominating his voice

'What do you think?' spat Naruto

Kakashi whispered under his breath 'The Kyuubi'

'Bingo you win' Naruto said sarcastically 'because of the fourth hokage, this stupid bloody fox is trapped and now it seeks its revenge'

'Listen Naruto I can help you' Kakashi said looking naruto straight in the eye

'Help me die?' the blonde asked acidly

'No, help you live your life' Kakashi said 'I'm not going to leave you. I don't think your safe enough by yourself for a while. I will not tell the others about this unless you wish it to be known and why don't you take a few days off missions for a while?'

'No, I agree to the first two terms, you do what you wish but I will continue with the missions' Naruto's voice softened considerably and added 'it's all I have, you understand?'

'Yes I do, now why don't you rest for a while, you don't have a mission until tomorrow' Kakashi got up from the bed and let Naruto lie down and he immediately closed his eyes

'What will you do?' Naruto asked and rolled over onto his side

'I will collect some things from my apartment and return' Kakashi replied and walked out the door

Just before he closed it naruto added 'I keep a mattress in the cupboard next to the front door you can sleep on that' after a pause he added 'Thank-you Kakashi' he heard the door slide shut and he slowly nodded off to sleep.

Naruto woke and was forced to escape from the empty bedroom by his stomach that angrily growled at him. He grudgingly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen were he collected an apple and crunched into it, as he walked out of the kitchen he glanced at the window and judged that it was late in the afternoon. Naruto slumped down on the couch and ate his apple as he decided what to do.

_Well sitting around here feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help anything, _he thought so he got up went into his room retrieved one of his many orange and black jackets and rescued his weapon pouch from the corner next to the door. He attached it to his waist and went out the door putting his jacket on. As he closed the door he thought about Kakashi, he didn't have a key what if he came back and needed to get in?

So naruto went back inside and got a piece of paper and attached it to the door and wrote:

Gone out be back later

If you need to get in well to

Bad I got the only key find

Your own way in

**Naruto**

Satisfied that Kakashi would get the message he made his way to the Konoha training grounds

When there Naruto glanced around there were a few shinobi but none he knew, all the better because he came here to train not to talk about crap. He went to the giant logs, worn from use and age. He started plowing into the logs with all his strength regardless of the pain the burst from his wrists.

He kept this up as the pain grew and grew, it felt good to him, and it let him know that he could still feel pain but it was bad as it let him know that he was still alive. Finally when the blood started to drip down his arm he knew he had to stop, the wood had splintered around where his fists had hit the wood. The sun had sunk considerably lower in the sky and the cold had become harsher. Naruto turned from the log and was about to walk away when a smooth voice sounded behind him

'Took me awhile to find you, this is the last place I would have thought you were' Naruto spun around to face his former sensei who sat high on the log

'Why did you come to find me?' Naruto asked harshly 'didn't you get my note?'

Kakashi seemed unaffected by the harshness in Naruto's voice instead he jumped down and started walking out o the training grounds with Naruto. As they walked he replied 'yes I got your note so I went though the window, then it got later so I thought I'd find you' he paused for a second before continuing with concern in his voice 'is that blood?'

Naruto looked down at his arms the were dripping blood on the grass 'yes'

'Naruto…' Kakashi moaned at him drawing out the word

'I was training what did you expect?' Naruto said coolly

'Well now we have to wrap them again don't we?' Kakashi sounded annoyed but Naruto wasn't worried that was how he usually spoke

When they got back to the apartment Naruto unlocked the door and went inside and threw his weapon pouch in the corner and hung his coat next to his last one and went into the kitchen where Kakashi had already gotten out the white bandages.

He sat t the table and Kakashi gestured for one of his arms, Naruto gave him his left first. Kakashi unraveled the bloodied bandage. Naruto hissed as he pulled the drying blood off the healing scars

'If it hurts you so much why do you do it?' Kakashi asked in all seriousness, he cleaned the wound and stared wrapping it up

'Because it makes me feel real' Naruto replied and nothing more was said until Kakashi finished the second arm when Naruto mumbled a small thanks and retreated to his room. He did not fall asleep but watched the sun set out is window. Later Kakashi came in with a bowl of ramen for naruto.

Naruto thanked him and ate the ramen slowly; Kakashi came around the other side of the bed and sat next to him. Kakashi let Naruto eat in silence and when Naruto was done he placed the bowl beside his bed and turned to face Kakashi

'You don't have to do this' Naruto thought if he let him know that he wouldn't feel forced to watch him

'I don't have to. I want to' Kakashi said and continued looking into the wall. Naruto gazed at Kakashi's face hoping to find something to explain why he did what he did. Then suddenly Kakashi caught Naruto's gaze and Naruto thought he finally knew why Kakashi did what he does

'Naruto?' Kakashi questioned as Naruto threw his arms around Kakashi's neck. Naruto felt Kakashi arms come and dodder around his chest

'Please I need this' Naruto whispered into Kakashi's shoulder and felt his arms harden around him.

Naruto lifted his head until it was centimeters away and looked Kakashi in his one visible eye. Then he pressed his lips to the material where he guessed that Kakashi's lips were. He would not pressure the shinobi into removing his mask; he would let him do it on his own free will. Naruto felt and heard Kakashi gasp, but he lifted one hand and pull down his mask. This time Naruto did nothing as the silvery haired ninja clashed his own lips onto Naruto's

Naruto was the one to be stunned this time; Kakashi's lips were so soft. Naruto felt Kakashi lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. Naruto gave a small involuntary moan as Kakashi ran his hand up under his black singlet. Kakashi broke the kiss when he lifted the singlet over Naruto's head then he gave Naruto an _is-this-ok _look, Naruto nodded and Kakashi took him in his arms again and continued the kiss.

Naruto pushed Kakashi's vest off and let it slide to the floor. Kakashi went one step further and took his own shirt and tossed it aside then went about placing kisses over Naruto's neck and chest. Naruto moaned again. He hated how much Kakashi was making him want more.

Kakashi smiled as he heard Naruto's moan and moved his kisses lower to his belt line over the seal mark. With one hand Kakashi pushed his pants down a little. Naruto bucked his hips a little under Kakashi's touch but let him continue until his pants lay discarded with the rest of the clothes.

Naruto was now naked apart from the silk boxers he wore which made the considerable lump between his belly button and his knees very visible.

Kakashi now moved back up to naruto's lips which he entrapped in his own and realized somewhere along the way he had lost his forehead protector.

While the sliver hair ANBU was busy with the blonds lips, Naruto pushed his pants down a little now that they were within reach, Kakashi seemed to notice and helped by pulling them down with his feet until they slipped off the end of the bed

Now both ANBU lay only in their boxers and Kakashi wanted to change that and broke the intimate kiss and laid one hand on the edge of Narutos boxers and looked longingly into the deep sapphire eyes, Naruto gave a small nod and Kakashi slipped the offending garments off.

Kakashi moved back up to Naruto and gave him a small kiss while stroking his member which rewarded him with another moan. Now it was naruto's turn to make the Copy cat ninja of Konoha moan. He flipped their positions so he was on top and crawled down and slowly drew Kakashi's Boxers down then moved back up to the throbbing member and placed small kisses up its length.

When the blonde got to the tip he gave it a small lick which got a buck of Kakashi hips but no moan. Naruto frowned, not what he wanted. He licked the tip and drew his tongue down its length leaving a silvery trail. Then he blew on the wet residue and finally Kakashi moaned deeply in his throat. Naruto was satisfied.

Kakashi thought it was time to take back control and put a stop to the teasing, but was Naruto ready? One way to find out. Kakashi gripped the back of Narutos head and drew it up to his own and kissed it passionately and returned to their original positions were the blonde fox was under him.

'Do you want to continue?' Kakashi asked lovingly grinding his own length into Naruto's he gave a small nod and a moan. Kakashi bought up two of his fingers and placed them in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto sucked on the two fingers as Kakashi continued crushing their pelvises together. When Kakashi seemed satisfied he removed the fingers and placed them at Naruto's entrance. He gave one last glance at Naruto who gave him the go ahead nod and he pushed them inside.

Naruto knew it would hurt he had done this before but this time it was much nicer then the last time he made love to another man**(A/N: yes THAT secret will come out later XD)**.The blond hissed as Kakashi began to scissor his fingers inside him. Then he added a third and continued to move them. Then the fingers were pulled out and Kakashi's member was placed at his entrance.

Naruto took a deep breath and waited for the much larger form to enter him. As it did the blonde shinobi involuntarily tightened his muscles around Kakashi's member. Kakashi growled and lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders to get better access and pushed in deeper. Kakashi let Naruto get used to the bigger member for a while before withdrawing and pushing back in.

'Ahhh… Naruto your to tight … just relax' Kakashi moaned and Naruto loosened his muscles before Kakashi pulled back out.

When Kakashi pushed back in he hit that special cluster of nerves that made Naruto choke a scream. Kakashi heard the muffled scream and started going faster; the faster he went the more it hurt Naruto; but the blonde didn't care. It was like when he was training this pain was good because it meant he could still feel pain but it was bad as it let him know that he was alive. He needed this to know that one day he will die that the Kyuubi could not hold him forever.

Finally Kakashi spilled into naruto and almost the same time naruto came onto both of their stomachs. Kakashi pulled out a last time and collapsed beside Naruto putting one protective arm over him and gave him one last, long kiss before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Once sure that he was asleep Naruto slipped out of bed, dressed and silently left the apartment and jumped over many a house and up the Hokage Mountain. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chin and he wept.

**Done!!!! Happy 4 me I am I was told that I needed to make mi stories longer so this one goes for 6 pages on mi computer!!! Anyway hope you like it I wasn't going to do a lemon this early but… I had to…… WAT!?!?! Don't look at me like that!!!! During this chapter I looked inside both naruto's and Kakashi point of view I don't like to alternate between two but I think it's better in a lemon**

**REVIEW!!! FLAMES ACCEPTED!!!! FIRST FULL LEMON!!!! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto … blah blah blah … u gets the point **

**Ok I told u last time I don't like switching from people to people but I might have to but ill c how I go. I try to keep it from naruto's point of view**

**JEALOUSY?**

Naruto woke as the sun rose over the horizon. At first he didn't know where he was then it hit him he was on the giant stone head of the Hokage Mountain. He must have fallen asleep here.

He gingerly got up and dusted himself off and walked away. Naruto had a mission today, it seemed fairly simple; Kill the leader of a malevolent group of shinobi's before they got to bold. He would be accompanied by Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as usual.

Naruto thought as he walked to the bridge about the situation he had gotten himself into with Kakashi. Did he really love Kakashi? Did Kakashi love him? To many thoughts buzzed around in his head, he was glad he hadn't gone back to the apartment; he didn't think he could face Kakashi right now.

Naruto was the first to the bridge and had just lent against the hand rail as none other then the famous copy-cat ninja of Konoha appeared. Kakashi glanced around quickly before approaching Naruto and leaning in close.

'Where did you go?' was that a trace of worry in his voice that naruto picked up?

'For a walk'

'All night?'

'Yes' Naruto stared at his face remembering how handsome he looked without his mask. Why did he hide such a handsome face under the awful mask? Naruto was about to ask when Sasuke appeared silently at the end of the bridge

Kakashi seemed not to notice and continued 'I was really worried you didn't …'

'Sasuke!' Naruto exclaimed with false happiness. He heard a faint growl emanate from Kakashi as he pushed past him to greet the other team member.

'Hn… Kakashi you're early for a change' Sasuke stated and lent next to Kakashi on the railing

'Well the black cat that usually crosses my path got killed so I decided to take the short way though' he changed his attitude pretty quickly Naruto thought to himself as he glared at the silver haired shinobi and Kakashi caught his gaze making Naruto glance quickly away

'Oh no, am I late?' Sakura came rushing up to the group

'No,_ Kakashi's _early' Naruto explained put empathies on the "Kakashi" part and glanced his way quickly and caught his eye

'OK… well let's start. They say this leader guy has his head quarters in the great cave outside near the border about two days walk east form here if we stay to the road. From what the last team that took on these guys said we should maintain all the strength we can save to take on these guy so walking is the way to go but I reckon we can take these clowns on' Sakura explained

'Believe it!' Naruto exclaimed as the team started heading east along the road. Kakashi sighed, he saw past Naruto's lies.

Naruto walked with Sakura for most of the way behind Kakashi and Sasuke who seemed deep in some conversation about different Sharingun techniques.

'Naruto… Naruto!' Naruto snapped his eyes away from the two other shinobi and realized that Sakura was still talking to him 'why do you keep looking at Sasuke like that?'

'I... umm… oh it's nothing, keep going'

'Well then Lee said he didn't have the heart to cook an already dead chicken so we ate a salad' Sakura chuckled to her self but Naruto was already staring back at Kakashi some how wishing that he could change places with Sasuke right now. 'So are you going to tell me why your staring at those two or should I guess'

Naruto glanced at Sakura but remained silent he was not going to tell anyone… Just yet.

'Ok… Maybe Sasuke had a giant bug on is back that only you can see…' Sakura said aloud 'no, ok well you're having a secret affair with Kakashi and your undressing him with your eyes as we speak?'

Naruto froze as Kakashi turned around to send a questioning glare at Sakura

'Sakura just don't worry about it, ok?' Naruto whispered hurriedly but Sakura must not have heard him

'Oh sorry Kakashi sensei just trying to work out what Naruto was staring at' Sakura called to Kakashi. Naruto blushed fiercely and hung his head but glared at Kakashi from behind his bangs to see his reaction. Kakashi sighed, gave Naruto a quick glance before turning back around caught up with Sasuke who had already walked ahead of him.

_Why did he want to hang out with Sasuke?_ Naruto thought jealously in his head. Jealousy … was he jealous that Kakashi was spending more time with Sasuke? No, never, then why did he feel like punching Sasuke until Kakashi took notice of him? It was only one night, it's not even like it was his first time. So why did he feel this way?

'Hey naruto, you coming?' Sakura yelled out, she had already skipped ahead

'Ha ha yeah' Naruto yelled back and ran to catch up

Time skip

All four of the Konoha Shinobi sat around the fire, Sasuke sat next to Kakashi and Naruto directly across the fire to him next to Sakura. Sakura had fallen asleep on Naruto shoulder and was snoring softly and Naruto just stared into the fire, every now and then sending fleeting looks at Kakashi. He had only trapped his eye twice so far as Kakashi was too busy talking to _Sasuke._

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore 'I gotta chuck a piss' he announced and carefully laid Sakura on her bedding and stalked off into the night.

Once he could no longer hear the crackling of the fire or the murmur of voices he walked to the nearest tree and unzipped his black pants, braced one hand on the trunk and away it went. Just as he zipped his pants back up two hands gripped his mouth and pushed him up against the tree. He could barley breath the first though that ran though his head was that it was Kakashi but the hands we ungloved and Kakashi would never be so rough

'Hello little fox,' an evil voice whispered in his ear 'thought you and your friends could try and thwart our clan? Well you got another thing coming'

Suddenly one hand was taken away from Naruto's back and was quickly replaced by a kunai; the cold steel sliced though his skin puncturing the skin and cutting tender muscle.

Naruto collapsed as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and everything went black as he heard an evil laugh and felt a sharp kick to his ribs.

_Again Naruto found himself in the black room, a massive fox head descended out of the darkness_

'_Don't think I'm going to let you go just yet my troublesome little kit' the Kyuubi boomed in is ear and invisible hands grasped him and flung him back. Back to the living, again._

Naruto woke, and sat up blood ran from his wound but it no longer hurt. He groaned and stood up, blood still flowed but he no longer cared, he had to save his team from the clan's followers. He had to save Kakashi.

Naruto ran though the tall trees often jumping from branch to branch when the trees were close enough. Suddenly he heard screams though the trees and suddenly broke into a terrible fight scene. There were at least twenty other Shinobi in the clearing; about four of those lay dead; one around each Sakura and Sasuke and two around Kakashi.

Naruto jumped into the clearing sending a Kunai at the head of Sakura's opponent that was attacking her and he dropped dead. Sakura exclaimed aloud as she saw Naruto but that was short lived as another opponent took the dead ones place. The clans Shinobi all looked the same; all were dressed in long scarlet cloaks with black dragons curving up the right side of the cloak

As Naruto landed three Shinobi advanced on him. Naruto just had enough time to see that Kakashi was being over whelmed by another six opponents and Sasuke was busy holding off another three and Sakura was holding off two. No one was there to help him.

Then the advancing shinobi obstructed his view, Naruto saw red. The rage burst from within him and the Kyuubi's pure power flowed forth stronger then ever. By the way the Shinobi hesitated before lunging at him he guessed that he was surrounded with the unleashed charka power.

Naruto lunged forward wielding only his mutated claws and fangs and he easily ripped though the three opponents leaving them bloody messes on the dirt. He advanced to where Kakashi was being overwhelmed by the foes. Four had him pinned down while one punched his head repeatedly and the other just stood there laughing; Naruto knew that laugh, he had heard it not only moments ago.

The one that was standing was the evil bastard that had attacked him in the woods. Naruto started advancing far more quickly and the shinobi turned to him and his eyes widened greatly before regaining his composure

'I thought I took care of you, oh well, I'll just have to kill you again' he snidely remarked but Naruto picked out the fear in his voice

'You cannot kill someone who cannot die' Naruto growled and leaped onto his and tore at him and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh at his throat. The man went down with a cry and that attacked the attention of the other five shinobi that were attacking Kakashi two rose up to confront him and Naruto punched one out and sent a kick flying at the other

Both rivals went flying into trees, and then the other three got up leaving a bloody and unconscious Kakashi behind. It was this sight of the helpless and beaten Kakashi was what finally sent Naruto over the edge.

The blonde clutched his head and collapsed to his knees as unbelievably more power ran though his veins, though every fiber of his being. A huge wave of power ran though the clearing all the enemy was flung at incredible force in the surrounding trees most were killed on impact but those that weren't had it far worst off. The only people that were unharmed by the wave were Sasuke, Sakura and the unconscious Kakashi.

Naruto rose and walked over to Kakashi, as he walked red charka flamed around him, whipping up the dirt and leaves as he went. Naruto bent down and held Kakashi's head up with one arm and bent his head over the helpless man.

'Kakashi … please don't die' he whispered to the silvery haired shinobi. The clan ninja had really given him all they had; his sharingun eye was puffy and red, blood ran from a long slice down his cheek as well as a large blotch seeping though his mask, one arm appeared broken and the other shoulder dislocated. Naruto was sure that beneath his clothes there were more broken bones, cuts and bruises.

A slight rising and falling beneath his mask told Naruto that he was still alive, barely. Kakashi's chakra rhythm was low and growing weaker, if it kept falling at the rate he would be dead within minutes, Naruto had to do something. Now.

Sakura and Sasuke had come together and were keeping their distance as if they were afraid that Naruto would hurt them if they came close enough, Naruto ignored them instead he placed Kakashi carefully back on the ground and bought his hands up to rest on Kakashi's chest.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on pouring the Kyuubis extra strength into healing Kakashi. It took most of his strength and all of his concentration but finally Kakashi breath became stronger and longer and his chakra started building back up slowly. Kakashi cuts melted over with new skin while his arm and shoulder moved and became straight and toughened with muscle and the rest of his body righted itself.

Once sure that Kakashi would live, Naruto picked him up and slung him across his shoulders and walked over to were Sakura and Sasuke watched, Sakura looked scared and slightly amazed while Sasuke looked at Naruto with a strange understanding.

'We should move on incase more come along' Naruto said and was slightly amazed by the deep roughness of his voice. Sakura gave a small nod and Sasuke just followed as Naruto jumped high into the trees and used his remaining chakra to propel himself forward into the remaining night.

Sakura and Sasuke followed somewhere behind him and they kept a high pace all night and just as dawn cracked over the horizon did Naruto start to die down. Finally Naruto jumped from a branch and his chakra gave out on him as the Kyuubi withdrew from him completely and lay dormant once more.

Everything flashed though his head as he started to fall to the ground but the one thing that stood out was Kakashi. Thinking quickly he moved Kakashi around in front of himself, made a few small little hand signs, using the very last dregs of his chakra and slammed his palms into Kakashi's back and he disappeared to land softly on the ground.

Then Naruto hit the ground, hard, he arched his back as the aging wound from earlier hit first and burst open. As he hit he opened his mouth and a spray of blood escaped then his head bounced back down and his vision flickered as his head fell to the side and saw Kakashi laying only feet away and Sasuke landing beside him then Sakura blocked his view and his eyes closed descending him into darkness.

**Awww … I feel bad it didn't go for as long as I'd like. Anyway next chappy out when I feel like it.**

**OMG u guys! I made another story with random couplings! There all yaoi!! But no one reviewed on them… :'( but out of the way on back on this story … plz review if u like an if u dnt then tell me how I can fix it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all mi reviewers! XD Thank you for your support! I try to get these chapters done as fast as I can but I can only really get on the internet on the weekend so it might b a while between chapters **

**UBER COOL! XD I love that word! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … I own SASUKE! (Or rather I could own Sasuke … in a fight) XD**

**Painless**

The first thing that Naruto noticed was that he was lying down, then the low murmur of voices in a world he did not feel apart of. The next was that he was half naked; his chest was wrapped tightly from his pecks going down to his torso, then he realized that his eyes were closed and he struggled up from the darkness.

Finally he rose out of the shadows and fluttered his eyes open and looked up into the tree tops. He let his head flop to the side towards the voices and a cool, wet rag fell off his forehead onto the ground. Kakashi sat on a large fallen log next to Sasuke; they seemed to be deep in conversation.

'Naruto!' Sakura came into his sight blocking Kakashi and Sasuke just as they looked up 'you're awake, this soon too. You have a huge gash on your back; I thought you were going to die from blood loss or worse, you used so much chakra, I'm so glad your awake'

Naruto sat up and propped himself on his arms and looked around, there wasn't much to see but giant trees and a floor covered in leaves were he lay. A small smoldering fire sat amongst a cleared area and all but that it was empty, no packs, no supplies no nothing they left it all when they fled the fight scene.

'Maybe you should take it easy Naruto; you were only out for a few hours' Sasuke approached with Kakashi by his side. Anger flared up in him; _I risk my life for him and he can't even thank me? And who is Sasuke to tell me what to do?_

Naruto rose without a flinch, nothing hurt anymore, he could feel the wound in his back but felt no pain from it and already he sense the Kyuubis power healing it; it would be completely healed in at least a day.

Sakura came to his side to hold him up Naruto shook her off 'yeah, really Sasuke? Funny I feel fine; maybe it should be you who takes a rest'

'Oh Naruto please, you will open your wound again if you move to much, see there's already blood leaking though again, please just take it easy' Sakura came up and started fussing over his back again.

'I think Sakura's right Naruto, we need you healed if were going to take on the clan's leader' Kakashi finally spoke to him for the first time on nearly twenty-four hours.

'No!' Naruto shooed Sakura away 'I'm sick of people telling me what to do, I'm not a child. It's time you stop treating me like one'

Sasuke chuckled deeply in his throat and Naruto glared at him, Sasuke's eyes rose to meet Naruto's stare fully 'people would stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like a child'

'Shut up!' Naruto flared out and threw a punch at Sasuke's head. Sasuke calmly caught the punch and the next that Naruto sent at his ribs.

Sasuke twisted his arms and brought Naruto's ear up to his mouth and whispered loud enough for the other two dumb struck ninja to hear 'I hear your still the _uke _… something's never change do they?'

Naruto gasped and sent a wounded gaze towards Kakashi who looked utterly stunned, tears sprang to his eyes. The blonde wrenched his hands free from their captor and sprinted full pelt into the forest not looking back.

The wound on his back opened once more but Naruto didn't care it didn't hurt anymore, nothing hurt. He guessed it was apart of the Kyuubis punishment on him, to make him suffer more, making him question his existence.

Naruto had no idea where he was going or weather anyone followed him, all he knew was he had to get away. He started to question weather he would ever go back, it's not like anyone would miss him, and not a soul would even notice he was gone.

Naruto finally gave in and collapsed in a heap burying his tearing eyes in his hands and simply sobbed heavily into his hands. Blood ran down his exposed back and dripped onto the ground, he was losing a lot of blood and his body felt the blood loss but no pain, it was an awful feeling knowing that your body reacted to something that your mind didn't resister.

Naruto could feel the familiar chakra trace before Kakashi found him. Naruto stood to attempt to run before Kakashi found him. The blonde ANBU staggered to his feet and started to sprint; his arms trailing behind his as he continued his mad race though the forest, blood was still flowing from the wound and if Kakashi had not already picked up his chakra trail then he would easily follow the bloody path.

Naruto sprinted blindly though the thick trees but it was futile as Kakashi easily over took him but Naruto didn't hesitate in his headlong pace, he heard his name called but his ears barely recorded the sound. Suddenly a large heavy weight collided with him flinging him to the ground and into the protruding roots of one of the giant trees.

Naruto grimaced as he slide across the ground and collided between Kakashi who had just tackled him and the base of a tree. Naruto stumbled to his feet once more but Kakashi caught him around the shoulders before he could continue.

Tears now streamed down Naruto's cheeks and his breaths came in heaving sighs. Kakashi bent his head to fit in the crook between Naruto's neck and shoulder and held him tighter

'Please Naruto' Kakashi's muffled voice was full of compassion 'please stop this, I can't stand to see you like this, please forgive me'

'Why?' Naruto's voice was little more then a whisper 'of all people, why did you have to tell him?'

'I thought I could trust him' Kakashi voice was so low Naruto could barley hear it 'please Naruto, I'm sorry, I don't think I could live if you were ever angry at me'

'I forgive you only because if you ever died I would have nothing left in this life to live for, it would be the worst nightmare in the world when your only escape is death and yet it eludes you, but no. I finally have something to live for. If you ever died my life would truly be over. The Kyuubi has nothing to hold over me now, I no longer fear death but I embrace life only to be with you.' Naruto finished, out of breath but glad that he finally said everything aloud

'Oh Naruto…' Kakashi lifted his head and spun Naruto around and lowered his mask to capture his lips in a blissful kiss, Kakashi broke the embrace and whispered onto Naruto lips 'I love you'

One last tear slid down Naruto's cheek and he sighed back 'I love you to Kakashi'

Kakashi clashed their lips back together in a passionate kiss and slid his arms around Naruto's slim waist to pull him closer. Naruto bought his arms up around the taller mans neck and lent into the kiss. Then Kakashi slid his arms up Naruto back and grazed he wound and immediately withdrew looking at his blood covered hands

'Oh no! I forgot you were bleeding' Naruto smiled up at him and shook his head as the blood loss took it toll and he collapsed to his knees. Kakashi dropped to his knees as Naruto fell forwards and caught the smaller man

'It's ok Kakashi, it doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts anymore, I'll be ok' Naruto murmured

'What?' Kakashi took Naruto cradle style and Naruto lent his head on Kakashi chest

'I feel no pain, it's apart of the Kyuubi's punishment, but it doesn't bother me anymore…' Naruto trailed off then in an even lower tone he asked 'I'm really sleepy, can I sleep now Kakashi?'

'Yes sleep now' Kakashi smiled as Naruto closed his eyes and his breathing evened out and he took him back though the forest.

_Naruto woke to the now very familiar black room, he was lying down but quickly jumped to his feet as a great booming voice sounded 'so you found something to live for?'_

'_Yes and now you have nothing to hold against me' Naruto yelled back_

'_Hmm… well now I could always let you die?' the Kyuubi quirked back _

'_Yes, but I have to die for you to let go of me now don't I, and I know that now I only sleep' _

'_well there will come a time when you don't want to die but fate will deal you that card and it will be then that you will suffer the most, but as for now suffer with out pain and see how long you last' at that the giant fox head withdrew and the invisible hand grabbed Naruto and flung him back into his own body_

'Shush ... He's waking up… I SAID SHUT UP!' Sakura's voice bought Naruto out of his revere and he opened his eyes to look up into a bright, pink haired Shinobi, then next to her face a silver haired shinobi popped his head in, but she pushed him aside to Naruto's distaste with a 'don't crowd him' excuse

Naruto gingerly sat up and Sakura put a supportive arm across his back 'can I have some water?' Naruto asked and the next second Kakashi was up to him with water. Naruto took it with a grateful smile and sipped from it and wondered back to when he had last eaten and in reply he stomach gave a terrible growl.

'Oh Naruto here' Sakura bought Naruto over some rations that looked like they had been salvaged form the surrounding environment. It was a meager meal but enough to satisfy the hole in Naruto's stomach. Naruto sat back and patted him stomach gladly and Kakashi came and sat next to him and an arm around his waist and let Naruto lay upon his shoulder.

Sakura nervously approached looking abashedly at Naruto and Kakashi, 'Umm… Naruto, listen we were talking and we kinda agreed that maybe we should head back to Konoha and get some back up and let up get some medical help'

There was a small, grumpy '_you_ agreed' from Sasuke

'No, you of all people should know that I never give up on my missions and going all the way back to village and back here again will take time that we don't have' Naruto argued

'Yes Naruto but what about your wound, which will need help' Sakura looked to Kakashi or Sasuke for a little support but found none

'That's a very bad excuse and you know it. Already the Kyuubi is healing it, give it by tomorrow and I'll be able to run to the sand village and back without breaking a sweat' Naruto smiled a cheeky smile as Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times looking for an excuse

'Fine, but I was only thinking of you' she huffed off in the middle of the clearing and started pottering around

Naruto turned to Kakashi who gave a guilty look 'I say a lot of stuff, don't expect me to remember it all' Naruto chuckled and settled into the crook of Kakashi's arm and fell asleep.

Naruto woke to an urging need to pee, it was nigh on dusk and Kakashi had gone and started cooking around the fire. When Naruto looked over he was talking to Sasuke quietly. Naruto got up and brushed himself off and looked around for Sakura and found her leaning against a tree asleep not far from where he lay.

'Oh you're awake' Kakashi looked over at Naruto from the fire which cast a golden glow over his face making him look unbelievable more handsome.

'Yeah, listen I'll be right back I really have to pee' Naruto announced and started walking out of sight when Kakashi raced after him

'No-one goes off by themselves until we finish this mission, it's just not safe enough' he explained and they walked shoulder to shoulder until they were out of sight from the fire then Naruto turned away towards a tree and unzipped his pants.

When he turned back around Kakashi was nowhere to be seen immediately Naruto panicked and stared to call his name.

'Kakashi, Kakashi this had better be a joke' he yelled into the silence. Then from the branch Kakashi popped out and hung upside down from his feet

'Sorry I was just…' Kakashi started

'Oh my god! Were you perving on me?' Naruto yelled at him

'Well… umm…' he dropped from the branch and gave Naruto the most saddest look ever

'You were!' no puppy dog eyes would work on Naruto

'You're so cute when you're madly outraged' Kakashi smiled at Naruto's reddening face

'Kakas…' Naruto was cut short when soft lips clashed with his own. It took nothing for Naruto to immediately kiss back and wrap his arms over Kakashi's necks to deepen the kiss

Kakashi pushed Naruto into the nearby tree **(not the one he peed on) **and rucked up his shirt as he placed a palm on the blondes stomach and braced the other on the tree. The kiss lasted for what seemed like years until suddenly Naruto heard a branch crack, past experience taught him that when you're an elite shinobi most cracks are not good. He broke the kiss hurriedly and looked around.

'Did you hear that?' he asked Kakashi who now seemed alert as well

'Yes,' he whispered, and then louder 'who's there?' after no reply he threw a kunai into the forest

'Oi! Watches were your throwing those things' Sasuke coolly stepped out from behind a tree holding Kakashi's kunai.

'Sasuke! What are you doing?' Naruto yelled at him detaching himself from Kakashi

'I heard a yell and thought I had better come and check it out' he said tossing Kakashi's kunai back at him. Kakashi caught it easily and popped it back in his weapons pouch

'Oh that…' Kakashi started to explain

'No don't bother… I don't want to know' Sasuke said stopping half way 'Well if you're not in any trouble then we should head back to the camp'

And with that they headed back to the camp site when they got back what ever Kakashi had been cooking was defiantly ready. They woke Sakura and served out the portions. They ate silently and put out the fire just before the sun finally sunk beneath the horizon so the rouge ninja they were after could not track them by the light.

Sasuke was on first watch and he sat high up on a branch above the camp site and Sakura had already fallen asleep under the roots of an old tree. Eventually Naruto and Kakashi joined her as they cuddled close, Naruto put his head against Kakashi's chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

The next morning Naruto was rudely awoken by Sasuke 'go away it's too early' Naruto mumbled

'Get up dobe, were going after the rogues' Sasuke hissed. Naruto groaned and rolled over and saw Sakura sitting against the tree rubbing her eyes. With a sigh he got up and rubbed his own eyes clear of the sleep.

'Where's Kakashi?' Naruto asked noting that the copy ninja was not there

'He has gone to locate the cave, he should be back shortly' Sasuke replied and as if on cue Kakashi _poofed_ in front of the hollow tree.

'Are we ready?' he asked sternly 'this wont be easy, they have guards at the entrance of the cave and many more inside, as I see it the leader is right in the center. If we target anyone we target him'

'We need a plan first' Sakura said and they all huddled together and came up with a plan then set out following Kakashi to the cave.

The team stopped high in a tree that gave them a good vantage point of the cave entrance. From there they saw two ninja guarding the cave entrance and counted ten around the surrounding forest. Kakashi held up a hand for the sign and turned it sideways and they all jumped off in different directions.

Sakura had to deal with the two guards to the west. She quickly disposed of one by giving a quick slash to the throat from behind and the next with a few shuriken to the chest. Sasuke had three to the east, two easily disposed of by a sharp punch to the head and the other by a kunai to the temple.

Kakashi had another three to the north, one taken out with one look form his sharingun and a little help from a kunai and the other two were taken out with a few shuriken. Naruto was given the two to the west one taken out with a punch and the other with a kick to the head.

They met again on the branch each giving the other a small nod to confirm that the intended target was taken care of then Kakashi withdrew three kunai with paper bombs attached and aimed them at the entrance. The explosion was huge and all four of the leaf ninja jumped into the smoke.

The rouge ninja were confused and stunned by the sudden explosion and many were taken out by Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke in the smoke and dust that had been stirred up. Naruto's task was to directly target the leader. He was located easily enough and Naruto wasted no time in attacking him directly.

With raised arm Naruto plunged towards him but was intercepted by two bodyguards who knocked him aside. Naruto spun across the ground and rolled onto his feet now targeting the two new opponents; one had a long samurai sword and the other equipped with two long hooked rods. The one with the sword jumped high choosing to attack from above.

With a smirk Naruto vanished with lightning speed and appeared above the ninja. He grabbed him from behind drilling him into the ground then spun around to meet the man with the hooked rods. The ninja wielded his weapon with expert hands as he flung it around his head.

Naruto sent a few kunai at him but they were easily knocked aside, quickly making a few hand seals Naruto yelled _shadow clone justu!_ And several clones all of the Naruto's circled the rouge and started attacking him with kunai, but the rouge was good and quickly disposed of three clones before the real Naruto landed a crunching punch to his skull.

Now the two body guards were taken care of he focused on the leader only to find he had run off further into the cave. Naruto gave pursuit focusing charka to his feet to make him faster and within minutes he caught the leader.

'Were do you think your going?' he asked sliding to a stop in front of the man

'I'm not going anywhere, im exactly were I need you' the rouge leader smirked and started to make hand signals "earth style: snarling wolf justu!'

From the wall of the cave a giant mud wolf materialized and clawed at Naruto who just had time to jump away, with a few hand signs Naruto released a mud dragon that clashed with the wolf and both spattered onto the wall.

Suddenly cold piercing steel protruded from Naruto's stomach. He looked down at the Katana projecting from his stomach then it receded and Naruto fell to the ground. Over him stood the leader in each had he wielded a katana, Naruto had not even seen him draw them.

'Did you really think you could defeat me?' he snarled 'you are weak, you could never beat me'

With that the rouge turned and walked away. Naruto struggled to his feet as red chakra began to swirl around him. Then he sprinted forward drawing a kunai, he aimed for the rogue's throat and would have gotten it if the rouge had not turned and seen him and at the last second he raised one of his katana and blocked the blow. His feet skidded backward with the blow and he brought the other katana and aimed for his head but it was blocked with another one of Naruto's kunai

'It seems I had underestimated you' he growled slowly being pushed backwards by Naruto's raw power

Naruto smirked 'underestimate you enemy and you will die'

Then he sent a kick at the leader's stomach and with no way to block it the rouge went down hard and Naruto followed pressing a kunai to his throat. Blood welled out and seeped down the kunai blade.

'Now you will die' Naruto snarled in a rough voice just as he pressed harder on the kunai. With out warning the rogues hand shot up and stabbed katana into Naruto's side. Naruto cried out in pain and ripped the kunai across his throat. Blood smeared his face as he collapsed onto his side, he was breathing deeply as the steady pump of blood welled out of his old and new wound.

Painfully he gripped the hilt of the katana and pulled it free, more blood welled out. He ripped off his shirt and inspected the two wounds; both were deep. Naruto knew he would not survive this but he was not going to give up. He gripped the side of the cave and heaved himself up and started back to the central cave.

He walked slowly and painfully but never did he falter a step soon he reached the central cave, bodies lay everywhere, all of them were the enemy ninja; Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi fought one more rouge each. Just as he arrived Sakura had finished hers, with a cry she saw Naruto and rushed to him.

Naruto collapsed into her arms and she lowered him to the ground inspecting his wounds she was saying comforting things to him telling him was going to be ok and just to hang on. Next Sasuke was over him talking quickly to Sakura next he ripped his shirt and gave it to Sakura who pressed it against his wounds. Naruto cried out in pain and a blinding white flash sparked across his vision. Sakura shushed him with more comforting words.

Then he heard Kakashi cry from off to the side and he suddenly panicked thinking Kakashi had been hurt but in a second the silver haired shinobi was over him clasping him behind the head as tears fell down his face. Sasuke whispered something to him and he shook his head angrily. Naruto's vision started to go fuzzy and he felt tears pour down his face as he knew this was his last time.

'Sakura…' he whispered

'Yes Naruto' tears were pouring down her face now

'I am going to die; there is no coming back for me now. I'm sorry' his voice had dropped to below a whisper

'No, your going to live please Naruto just hang on!' but even as she said it he could hear the false hood of it

'Sasuke…'

'Yes I'm here'

'I cannot protect our village by being hokage. Please protect it for me'

'I promise I will'

Now he whispered finally 'Kakashi…'

'Yes'

Naruto felt Kakashi's hot tears fall on his face 'please don't cry for me'

'I can't help it; I don't want to imagine life without you'

'Please Kakashi, im sorry' suddenly he gasped out he knew he only had seconds left 'Kakashi… I love you…'

Then the darkness took him.

_Free, free at last. Naruto thought. He stood in front of a pearly gate. There was no pain there were no tears. The gates opened and the forth hokage came forth and held a hand out._

'_Come with me son' he said and Naruto took his hand. Just as took his first step a giant paw landed beside him. He looked up into the eyes of the kyuubi. The legendary nine tailed fox. The nine tails swirled around them and the forth hokage lead both of them away into swirling whiteness._

OMFG im done… cheesy ending? Yer I reckon… Sasuke become hokage … saw it coming form a mile away… Kakashi becomes emo an kills himself… most likely… are you gonna review? … most defiantly XD

I would also like to note the justu the rouge ninja an naruto used in da battle in the cave are not real, I did make them up… what!?! … shut up it was the best I could come up with!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys iv had loads of feed back on this story an u all want more… but the last chapter was supposed to be my last… but because I love u guys I thought I would do another chapter..

So my problem is iv just killed the main character… what happens next???? I need some ideas!


End file.
